


Letho and Arris: Moving On With You

by ilisidi



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, half naked snuggles, maybe r rated?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilisidi/pseuds/ilisidi
Summary: Letho and Arris from Aroomie's Moving On With You.
Relationships: Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Letho and Arris: Moving On With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aroomie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Moving On (With You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713410) by [Aroomie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie). 



Letho and Arris having a cuddle from Aroomie's [Moving On With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713410)


End file.
